kuroshitsuji: valentines day
by xanimegirl103x
Summary: cielxsebastian,oneshot, Yaoi.  thats what cielxsebastian means, ones who are flaming me.


Ciel was sitting in his office when the door suddenly flew open and a young blond and long haired girl came running into the room. She was wearing a very frilly and pink dress and a pink bonnet. Ciel looked up from his desk to see his fiance charging toward him.

"CIEELLLLl~~!" Lizzy squealed before glomping the poor boy. Lizzy twirled Ciel around the room, practically strangling him. "I missed you!" Ciel's face was almost blue when the girl released him. Lizzy was smiling happily looking at the boy who was trying to catch his breath.

"L-Lizzy.." Ciel said looking at the girl and she frowned slightly.

"Is something wrong Ciel?" Ciel shook her head and Lizzy smiled again. "Hm, OK!" She hugged Ciel tightly again, twirling him. "You look so cute today Ciel~!" When Lizzy eventually let Ciel go, he stumbled toward the door and then ran into a tall dark clothed figure.

"I have brought your tea, bocchan." Ciel looked up and glared at Sebastian who was smirking down at him. Ciel took a step back into the room and Sebastian entered and started pouring tea. Ciel looked back at Lizzy.

"Why exactly are you here, Lizzy?" Lizzy frowned at his question.

"Its valentines day of course!" She smiled and twirled around a bit. "Ah Ciel! It will be so romantic to spend it with you~!" She squealed with excitement and Ciel sighed watching the hyper active girl. Sebastian set the cup down on the desk and then turned to Lizzy. She looked up at him and took the cup and sat down still smiling happily and brightly. Ciel sipped his tea and silence filled the room. After a fue minuets Lizzy spoke again.

"This will be so fun Ciel~! We can go out to dinner, and go to then go around town," Lizzy kept naming things her and Ciel could do. Ciel wasn't really paying attention and glances back at his work. When Lizzy finally finished her long list of things she had planed, Ciel looked up at her.

"Isn't valentines day... tomorrow?" Ciel asked looking up at his butler whom gave a slight nod.

"You are correct bocchan. Valentines day is tomorrow." Sebastian said looking back at the boy who was now looking at Lizzy. Sebastian looked at the girl also. "I assume you will be staying the night then?"

"If you don't mind me staying.. is that alright with you Ciel?" Ciel just nodded as he was beginning to read the paper work again. Sebastian bowed.

"Then i must prepare a room for lady Elisabeth" With that, the butler left to prepare the room leaving Ciel and Lizzy along together. Lizzy stood and went over to Ciel's desk and Ciel paid no mind to her as he did his work, He was really dreading tomorrow having to spend the whole day with her. In reality, he didn't really love her. He only loved her like a distant cousin. But he guessed it couldn't be helped.

"So Ciel.." Lizzy started looking at the working boy. "Is their a time you don't work? I want to spend time with you! And i cant do that with you doing work all day!" Lizzy pouted and Ciel sighed.

"Actually...yes." Ciel glanced up with a small smirk that was barely frowned but then yawned before she could comment. Sebastian then knocked on the door. "Come in" Ciel said simply and Sebastian walked in with a bow.

"Your room is ready Lady Elisabeth," Lizzy nodded then turned toward the door then glanced at Ciel with a slight frown. "Good night Ciel." Lizzy said before she walked out and Sebastian bowed again escorting Lizzy to her room. Ciel sighed then turned his chair around looking out of the window. The sky was a deep blue and the moon and stars were clear and bright.

Ciel frowned slightly as he let his mind wonder. He really didn't want to spend the whole day with Lizzy tomorrow. Not only will he be a whole day behind in work, but he will have a serious headache through the whole day. Ciel closed his eyes and sighed again. Was their some way out of this? Any way that he wouldn't have to spend all day with that annoying girl? Ciel frowned more.

"Are you tired yet, bocchan?" Ciel heard someone whisper seductively in his ear and blushed lightly feeling the hot breath of his butler. He turned to look up at Sebastian who was smirking. Ciel shook off the blush and then shook his head.

"No, not yet..." Ciel said looking up at the demon. Sebastian's eyes began to glow faintly. Ciel looked back outside and sighed quietly. Sebastian looked over his bocchan, smirking slightly. Like his bocchan, he did not like Lizzy. But even less than Ciel did. He actually hated her, Her squealing voice gave him a bad headache, she is very annoying, and every time she comes over she always has to decorate the house in frills. But she also always suffocates Ciel when ever she hugs him. He hated this. He hated everything about that girl.

A silence settled between the two. Both gazing out of the window in to the night. The room soon became only moon light lit as the candles that were lit, burnt out. Sebastian looked back at Ciel. He looked so beautiful. The way the moonlight reflected off of his pale porcelain skin. Ciel closed his eyes. Sebastian smiled sweetly then took Ciel's chin. Ciel opened his eyes and blushed lightly looking into the demons glowing red crimson eyes. Sebastian leaned closer and then closed the space between their lips as he kissed Ciel softly and gently.

Ciel blushed and closed his eyes. This is what he has been waiting for. This is what he has been wanting. He had always loved Sebastian. But he could never tell him that. He never felt any emotions like this toward anyone. Ciel kissed back and put his arms around Sebastian's neck pulling him closer. Sebastian smiled and then put his arms around Ciel's waist pulling him closer.

Blushing deeper, Ciel stood, his body pressed against his picked Ciel up and sat him on the desk. Ciel kissed deeper and so did Sebastian. Their tongues fought inside their wet caves. Sebastian brushed his hand against Ciel's crotch. Ciel moaned slightly and kept kissing deeply and passionately. Sebastian smirked and started to rub Ciel's member. Ciel moaned more.

Sebastian pushed off all of the papers on Ciel's desk and layed him down and climbed on top of his master. Ciel blushed deeply, and kissed more. Sebastian started to unbutton Ciel's shirt. Ciel blushed more and looked up at the demon kissing him. Sebastian smirked and then ripped of Ciel's shorts tearing them in half. Ciel broke the kiss, breathing heavily from the need of air, and started to pull on Sebastian's clothes.

The demon smirked and then started to undress throwing his clothes on the ground with Ciel's shirt and torn shorts. Before he could get any farther, Sebastian glanced to the door to see a quietly crying Lizzy. Tears ran down her cheeks to the floor. Both, Sebastian and Ciel hid their smirks as they looked back at each other.

"I love you, Ciel." Sebastian said smiling softly now, ignoring the crying girl. Ciel blushed deeply and interlocked his fingers behind Sebastian's neck pulling him closer.

"I love you too, Sebastian." Ciel smiled and kissed Sebastian deeply and passionately. Lizzy stated to cry in sobs and ran out of the room and out of the manner. Sebastian smirked. Now he could spend valentines day with the one he loved. His bocchan. His Ciel. And Ciel was thinking the same thing.

Ciel smiled looking up at the demon. Lizzy was finally gone. After what she seen, he doubted she would come back. He hugged Sebastian's neck tightly and kissed him deeply. Sebastian smiled and wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist, listing his body up to meet his. They stayed like this for a fue minuets, kissing deeply. For once in a long time Ciel felt actually happy. Everything was perfect.

Sebastian pulled away from the kiss and looked down at the half naked and panting boy and smiled. Ciel looked up at Sebastian, their lips not even an inch apart.

"Happy valentines day, Ciel"

"Happy valentines day, Sebastian."


End file.
